


adult cookie

by brucewaynery



Series: iron man bingo fills [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Superfamily (Marvel), Toddler Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Peter doesn't understand why his papa can have cookies for breakfast but he can't.





	adult cookie

“What do you want, Petey-Pie?” Tony asks - even though he’ll want pancakes, after setting Peter down on a seat at the breakfast bar, flicking on the coffee maker, his back turned.

“Cookies!”

“Baby, it’s breakfast time,” Tony says, laughing and turning to him. This is far from the most outlandish thing Peter has requested for breakfast, the current top contenders are carrots (he wanted, nay, _needed_ to see in the dark), dinosaur food (something that, to this day, Tony still has no idea what that is, but Peter wanted to be a dinosaur), and PacMan pellets (Tony has no explanation). 

“Papa has cookies for breakfast,” Peter says, pouting. 

Tony laughs again, “I can promise you that Papa doesn’t have cookies for breakfast.”

“I second that,” Steve says, walking into the kitchen still sweaty from his workout. He hugs Tony from behind, strong arms wrapping around his waist as he drops a kiss to his jaw, “Morning,” he murmurs.

“You being cute doesn’t excuse your sweaty-ness, Commander,” Tony says, faux seriously, hitting him lightly with a spatula. Steve, the bastard that he is, just pulls Tony tighter against him and burrows his hair in the crook of his neck.

Tony grumbles more, just for show, so Steve kisses him properly, “Am I excused now?”

“No!” Peter yells, bored of his parents.

Steve laughs and moves away from Tony with a quick squeeze to his waist.

“What have I done now?” Steve asks Peter, leaning over Tony to get a protein bar, pretending not to hear him when he says that he’ll ruin his breakfast.

Peter scowls and points at Steve. “Daddy! Look!”

“That’s your Papa,” Tony says, smiling.

“No,” Peter whines, and Steve snorts.

“Honey, that’s not how disowning works.”

“No!” Peter says again, glaring at Steve, kicking his legs against the bar, “Daddy! Papa has a cookie!”

Steve starts laughing, which only serves to aggravate Peter even more, and confuse Tony, who’s entirely focussed on pancakes.

Without turning around, Tony says, “Steve, cookies aren’t breakfast.”

Steve carries on laughing, and then leans in to whisper, “Sweetheart, he thinks the protein bar is a cookie.”

Tony snorts and drops his head into Steve’s shoulder, “Go console your son.”

“So he’s my son now?”

“He’s mine whenever he’s adorable,” Tony decides, flipping a pancake onto a plate.

Steve snorts and turns to Peter, who’s still glaring at him.

“Pete, this is an adult cookie,” Steve explains, going to lean against the bar.

“It’s a cookie, and daddy says that we can’t have cookies for breakfast,” Peter pouts.

“Daddy says that _you_ can’t have cookies for breakfast,” Steve says, grinning at Peter, who just whines even more.

“Daddy! Why does Papa get different rules!?”

Tony turns around to glare at Steve, who’s muffling his laughs in his hand. _Dick,_ he mouths.

“Because he’s an adult,” Tony decides.

“When ‘m I gonna be an adult?”

“Still a long time, kid,” Tony tells him, handing him his pancakes.

Peter carries on grumbling, with the energy and gusto of an old, irate man, but he eats his pancakes.

“Hoping that it’ll be a long time?” Steve asks, when Peter’s distracted by Paw Patrol.

Tony hums and leans further into Steve, “Don’t want him to grow up, wanna see what he’ll do.” 

He wants to protect him from as much of the evils as he possibly can, he wants him to keep his innocence for as long as he can, but he knows that whatever he does, when he grows up, is going to be incredible.

-

On his 18th birthday, amongst other things, Steve gives him, a protein bar, wrapped in shiny paper with a bow on top.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! a comment/kudo/ a [reblog of this post](https://ineffablestarkrogers.tumblr.com/post/187049001281/adult-cookie) is greatly appreciated <33


End file.
